Secondary Socialisation
by justtryandstopus
Summary: An overworked and overly stressed Bella comes back from a wedding to her not so empty apartment and the new addition to the city smashes into her life in extraordinary ways... R&R - from the amazing two that is bellamydarling and british-bella! xoxo
1. Chapter 1: Who Let Rose Make a Speech?

A/N: HEY

**A/N: HEY. This is the new project courtesy of British-Bella and Bellamydarling. It will be amazing. Hopefully. Just an idea of BMD****'****s that has been KILLING her for a while now and needs B-B to help her write it. We came up with the title in our new R.S. lesson (where last year we could have been replying to reviews, this year we have to make do with looking at the random phrases stuck on the walls (****they are actually the most hilarious things!!)****). We think it fits pretty well although that may not become clear for a while ****–**** if you never get it, feel free to ask. **

**Disclaimer: We don****'****t own anything at all except 28 and a bomber jacket. **

"Ladies and gents – it is my pleasure to welcome you to Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner. What with the beautiful buckets of water pouring from the sky I am sure there is nowhere you would rather be than in this increasingly crowded restaurant. I myself am looking forward to the point where we will have to leave the central heating and stand outside in the rain arguing over who gets the first taxi. It reminds me of a night, similar to this, when I came home one night sopping wet and went into my roommate's bedroom in search of a hair dryer – only to find her in bed with my brother. Naturally this was all very distressing for me, not only because I never got the hair dryer, but because I could already foresee many nights of headboards banging and shouts of pleasure whilst I myself was trying to entertain certain guests. This went on for a very long time – as everyone knows, Alice doesn't't undertake anything lightly (or quietly) – until I grudgingly moved out. Alice, always eager to help, pointed me in the direction of her oldest friend and there I spent my days with Bella. In fact – it is Bella who got the position of Maid of Honour (unlike myself) and would be giving you this speech instead of me if she weren't to busy entertaining Jasper's best man in the restroom (which are actually very nice, don't you think?). Do not, my friends, look upon me with such shock (and in some cases scorn) for our little Bellamadonna is not quite the angel we thought she was. In fact, I happen to have found out some shocking (and exceedingly interesting) pieces of information during our many drunken adventures – like the time we ended up (in Europe) staying in a (slightly shabby) women's hostel that turned out, would you believe it, to be a brothel! And I give up dear Alice (and also little Jasper) to be married with the saddest of hearts – not just because I unfortunately foresee an end to our worldly travels, but because I pity anyone who has to give up their freedom. Just know, brother (and sister), that I will not be forced to chose sides in the upcoming divorce that is entirely more statistically likely than a happy marriage. And so, let us raise our alcoholic beverages and give a toast to the downfall of statistics! May you break the mould."

**A/N- Review?? We actually promise hand on heart to respond and we will not abuse you or hurt you in anyway!!**

**S+F**

**Xxxxxx**

**P.s.- BMD wrote this so I, b-b take no credit. Lol xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Days Part 1

**A/N- Hey guys!! I cannot apologise enough for not updating! I kept on meaning to do it but life's pretty hectic here at the moment!! However, we both got off of our butts tonight and got this out!! This is actually some proper combined effort!!**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!! They made us very happy!!**

**So on with the story!!**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1- Wedding Day Part 1

**Bella's POV**

I looked at them both, arguing as per usual while Esme and I stood back. None of us were changed. I was stood there still in my sweats, un-showered and looking a mess while we tried to calm Alice down enough so we could sort her out.

"ROSE!" she yelled as she tried to get up from the chair again, "I need to phone the florist! I have to check that Carlisle has got the flowers on time or everything will go wrong! Please give me the phone?" she pleaded as she looked at us all. I shock my head as she sent a pleading glance in my direction.

"Alice, if you don't calm down, I won't have time to do something about the bags that you have under your eyes and trust me, they are gonna be hard to get rid of!" Rose scoffed as she passed me the confiscated phone that Alice had been on all night rather than getting her beauty sleep. I held the small silver phone in my hand and I could feel it vibrate. I looked down at it.

"Bella, give it to me!" Alice said as she launched herself at me. "Something's wrong!"

I opened the message up and read it;

_From: Jasper Hale_

_To: Alice Brandon_

_Message: Next time I see you, you will be my beautiful wife. Everything is okay down here. Everything is going to plan so sit back and enjoy your wedding day! Love J xxxxxxxxx_

"Jasper says everything is fine," I said as I closed the message and I saw Alice shot daggers at me.

"When you get married Miss Swan, watch what I do to you!" she hissed as she flounced towards the bathroom. We all heard the shower start and knew that we had won but only for the moment. This was Alice we were talking about.

"Ooh, Bella, you better watch out! She sounds like she means business!" Rose teased as she sat down in Alice's now vacant chair. I rolled my eyes and looked at Esme, who still seemed to be cringing at Alice and her little outburst.

"Only a few more hours…" I heard her mutter as she turned away.

--

It took Alice a very quick time to shower and I was surprised when she emerged from the bathroom in a robe, rubbing her wet hair. She shot me a dirty look as she placed her petite frame in the chair. I smiled kindly back at her and her glare dropped a little. I rolled my eyes.

"You know we only do it because we love you," I said as I accepted the brush Rose was handing me and began to pull it gently though Alice's short black hair.

"Fine, but just you wait. Everyone knows that revenge is best served cold!" she said as she looked at both of us. I gulped. After all this time as Alice's best friend I knew that there was no way I'd get out of this one without a few shocks. I filed her warning away in the back of my mind.

"Sure, Alice, you do that!" Rose laughed, brandishing the concealer. "Now sit your ass down on the chair so I can get you Touché Eclated. Its going to take a while,"

I watched on pretty helplessly while Rose brushed away the deep purple circles underneath of Alice's eyes. Once they were rimmed with black and her lips painted red, Rose put me to work holding the curling iron around little black pieces of Alice's hair. It was a dull task, and unsurprisingly my mind wandered. Even though I had been completely absorbed the last few days with last minute plans for the wedding, at times like these I couldn't help but worry about my job. I had been holed up here in Louisiana for five days now and the thought that I was missing so much work was killing me. Jasper's parents had kindly offered to let me stay in their house, but I had politely refused, knowing that my mind couldn't handle a week with a wedding-mad Alice machine.

"Arghhhh!!" I was pulled out by Alice's scream and a tugging on my occupied hand. "You're burning my fucking hair!"

I let the curl go as quickly as I could and Rose took over by moulding my handiwork into a kiss curl above Alice's ear. "I'm so sorry Alice," I gushed, trying out the puppy-dog eyes that I had been teaching myself (through studying Alice's success with Jasper).

"Stop it. Its fine, I forgive you – god knows why, you tried to singe my hair on my wedding day – just as long as you get the hell away from my curls,"

I backed away slowly and settled myself on the bed, letting my worn-out body relax a little.

"Are those relaxed muscles I see, Isabella? They better not be…" Alice hissed from her chair. "Go put on your dress!" I groaned loudly. "Move. Now. Vamoosh!"

I was into through the bathroom door in a second and closed the door. I didn't lock it though; I just wanted some privacy while I got changed into the navy dress. Alice had selected it and I had approved it knowing that no matter how hard they tried, Rose would look the most spectacular in it with me, the resident klutz beside her.

I unzipped the bag and ran my hand over the silky fabric. It looked stunning on the hanger and I could only hope it would look as good on me. I pulled off my sweats and jumped in the shower. I made sure I washed my hair well, not wanting it to look lank and uncared for on Alice's big day- that she would not forgive me for.

When I got out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair in it. I towelled myself down before I turned to the dress again. I had dried my hair using the little hairdryer that was attached to the shaver plug and tried to make it look luscious and long but failed. I would probably now need Alice or Rose's help to sort it out. I slipped on the underwear, or should I say lack of it, that Alice had also selected before I pulled it off of the hanger and began to shimmy it on.

Once I had the dress on, I knew something was wrong. One, it was a lot tighter than before and two, it had no back. Now, I am not Sherlock Holmes but I don't think this is the same dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw someone different staring back at me. She was a woman, not a girl pretending to be one. I felt like a small child again, wanting so much to throw a tantrum but also to just twirl around on the spot. As I looked at myself in the navy blue dress, I thought of all the people who were coming. Everyone was going to see me like this. I felt slightly woozy and had to grab the edge of the sink for a second to steady myself before I faced the music.

I pulled the bathroom door open and walked out. Rose had changed in to and she was now sitting in the chair that Alice had previously occupied. Alice, however, was looking very pleased with herself as she let her eyes run up and down my body.

"Alice Brandon, if this was not your wedding day, I would have walked out of that door by now!" I hissed at her. Rose and herself exchanged glances before they both looked at me.

"I think it paid off!" Rose said as she stood up and shook her straight blonde hair. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can't believe you knew too!" I snarled as I threw myself into the chair.

"Bella, hun, what on earth have you done to your hair?" Rose asked as she began to pull a brush threw it. I scowled at her and she smiled. Rose had the same evil smile as Alice and I had a small feeling that this would not be the end of the surprises for today.

I was sat in the car, wedged between Alice and Rose. I could feel Alice tapping her leg impatiently through the fabric of her dress. She seemed to have not stopped since we had gotten into the car. Alice was never one to be patient but I hadn't thought she would be this bad: although she had planned it in a couple of months. She had decided that she didn't want to wait and made the decision that it would be best if they did it this summer, not next and being Jasper, the ever calm and reasonable one, he had agreed.

The car turned to the left and off of the main road. As the car made this motion, Alice grabbed my hand and held it in a vice like grip. I looked sideways down at her and she was staring directly at the upholstery on the front seat.

"Alice?" I asked. I watched as she turned her head sideways slowly towards me. I had thought she was having second thoughts but as soon as I saw the look on her face I saw that Alice was far from it.

"Yes Bella?" she asked and I could not help but smile. She had that manic smile on her face that I had come to associate with her very evil plans.

"You know, because you're my best friend and also because I love you too much, I'm going to let you have your honeymoon with Jasper before I kill you," I gave her my best stern face, while she smiled on sweetly.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" she blinked several times, batting her long black lashes.

"Oh, I don't know, it may have something to do with the fact that this is most certainly not the dress that I tried on when you dragged me to the fitting three months ago. It actually could be the same dress, except for the fact that the back of it seems to have disappeared. Perhaps you had a little accident with the Hales' kitten and you didn't have the heart to tell me that my dress was ruined. Was that what happened, Alice?"

The smile disappeared quickly and was replaced by a pout and her notorious puppy-dog eyes. "Bella," she simpered. "You wouldn't want to make me cry on my wedding day, would you…?"

"Don't you dare, Bella!" Rose yelled from the front seat of our Rolls-Royce. The car looked a bit ridiculous in the middle of tumble-weed country, but Alice had insisted on that 1920s look. We looked like we had been teleported from some parallel world and were trying to be ambiguous but failing miserably.

The car began to slow and I could see the outline of the church. It looked so picturesque but also so Alice. From here, I could see the path in front of it was lined with white roses with a dash of colour in certain places. I looked at Alice again and saw that she was now looking like the happiest person alive. Her smile looked like it stretched up to her eyes and no part of her was not glowing.

The car stopped outside the church and I saw for the first time the extent that Alice had gone to. No wonder she was worried about the florist with the amount of flowers that were all over the small walkway. This was the thing with Alice, if she going to do something, she would do it thoroughly. She made sure that every base was covered and being Alice she took that a little bit too literary. A couple of months ago, she had herself baptized so that she could secure this church.

We all climbed out and I saw Carlisle emerge from the doorway. He looked quite dashing himself, dressed in a black well fitted suit. As his eyes fell upon his one and only child, I thought he was going to cry. He looked like he had never been prouder.

"I'll see you inside!" Esme said she dashed forward and gave Carlisle a quick kiss before she disappeared through the entrance.

"You all look lovely ladies!" Carlisle said as he took Alice's arm and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Jasper is a lucky man!" I smiled as Rose took my hand and helped me up the uneven path. I had on a pair of heels that were so high, they threatened a broken leg with every step. Rose also had on an identical pair but she appeared to be having no trouble trotting on hers.

I let Rose go into the church first and heard the music change. I waited for my queue to enter. It came and I took a deep breath. All I had to do was place one foot in front of another down a very small aisle, how hard can it be??

**A/N- Review?? We want and love them so much!! You have no idea the convosations that we had. I think a man on the street thought we were completely and utterly mental!!**

**F & S**

**xxxxxxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Days Part 2

**A/N: It's been awhile folks. Don't get the pitchforks out just yet as we have been very busy girls. Exams etc. Very un-fun. But we are back (for how long I cannot guess) with another chapter to our baby project. Enjoy, and reviews would be lovely! **

Part 2 of the Madness

**Bella's POV**

"Of course I have it all planned out. How dare you doubt me. I have but time and effort into the creation of that speech. Soul. I put my soul into it." Hand on heart, Emmett was building up to his moment of glory.

"You wrote it last night Emmett," Rosalie muttered sharply, loud enough for everyone to hear. Emmett buried his face in one hand, still holding a glass of champagne aloft in the other, and whined.

"Rose! That was our little secret, I thought I could trust you," He sniffed, eyes scrunched up as though he were trying not to cry. I realised I had missed Emmett's dramatics, missed our little group. I had gotten so caught up in work that I didn't really go out with them much anymore. Though I felt like the odd one out sometimes, with Alice and Jasper so annoyingly in love - and of course Rose never came dateless, and Emmett always managed to pick someone ready and willing up along the way. Then there was me. Ugh. How depressing.

"Ugh. How depressing," I banged my head on the table, the thuds making our glasses wobble a little. "Why does no one want me?"

"How many glasses of champagne has Bella had everyone?" Jasper had appeared back at the top table, a delighted Alice in tow, after making the rounds to all the guests. Emmett looked sheepish, the already empty bottle sitting next to his right elbow. "Emmett...." Jasper warned in a low, yet amused voice.

"Speaking of Emmett. And Bella. Would you like to tell me what unspeakables you were doing in the bathroom that meant ROSE had to do my maid of honour speech?" Alice's little face was fierce, yet it just made me giggle.

"Bella was throwing up, duhh." Emmett filled in before I could reply, making me blush with embarrassment. "She was a little fwightened of the big scary people, unlike ME"

"Ugh. Shut up you mean person," I glared at him as best I could before I got bored. "Where's the champagne? And where is my Prince Charming??" I rested my head on the table again and relished in the solidness of it. Why could none of my relationships be this solid? I looked up at them after a moment and saw them all watching me.

"Bella, honey, please just stop drinking now," Alice said as she removed all the champagne flutes in reach. I glared at her but conceded defeat. I really should stop.

"Alice, I miss you," I whined as I caught her arm and held on tight. She smiled down at me but pulled my arm out of her grip.

"I have missed you too Bella but this is not the time or the place," she said softly as she gave me back my hand.

"How we all miss Bella! How we miss her face, her lovely eyes and most of all her ring tone! It has to be my favourit..." Emmett began but he was quickly cut off by Jasper.

"Emmett..." he warned again but this time he was actually laughing. I looked at them all. Breathtakingly stunning and sighed. When would I blossom? When would I come into my own? Most probably never at this rate.

"I happen to rather like her ring tone!" Rose said as she shot Emmett a glare. "Beats yours anyway..."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY RINGTONE!" Emmett roared as he thumped his fist on the table. I laughed at him then. Emmett how I missed him.

"No it's fine. We all know I am the most pathetic one here so go on! I will just sit here and wait for my Prince Charming," I said.

"You're gonna be waiting a while..." Rose muttered, much to my distress. But then again, beautiful as she was, there had never been anyone that really captured her attention. _Guess we were in the same boat..._

Suddenly, Emmett started hitting his champagne flute with his brick of a mobile phone - his attempt to get the guests to shut up. I saw Alice wince out of the corner of my eye and wondered whether the glass would break or not. Silence filled the large hall and Emmett grinned excitedly. He checked around the room making sure that everybody was watching, then hit a button on his phone. A tune that I had not heard since early nineties blared out of it. _Dear god..._

"Now this is a story allll about how my life got flip-turned upside down, now I'd like to take a minute - just sit right therrre. I'll tell you how I met the married man over there........ Innn South Louisiana, born and raised, in the playground I found I spent most of my days. Chilling out, relaxin', maxin' all cool and just shooting some b-ball outside the school. When I saw this one guy, acting all gooood, had never made no trouble in our neighbourhood. I called him one little name, and it pissed him right off, he said 'I never met a guy quite this ob-nox-ious'. I laughed out loud and then threw him the ball... it took a slam-dunk before my mind was made. If anything, I could say that I was impressed, but I thought, nahhh forget it - I'm still much betterrr. Now, I know that it might not sound that important, but ehhversince he's been my one true friend. I look at him now, with this pretty ol' gal and I have to admit... I envy him it..."

My jaw felt like it was unhinged. Clearly that was not what I was expecting. It was so... entertaining. And so like Emmett. I glanced quickly at the bride and groom, who thankfully seemed to have enjoyed it - I was pretty sure that Emmett's best man speech hadn't been vetoed by either of them. But didn't Rose say she helped him? What was that comment from earlier?

It was all slipping away from me. Alice herself slipped away, I followed the pretty swish of her dress through a side door that was opened just enough to let her through by a tall dark figure. _Oh god, Alice is cheating... What am I going to tell Jasper?? He'll be heartbroken..._

I watched the door for a while, the clouds descending on my vision, until she reappeared, beaming. _Post-coital glow, clearly. _Shamefully, I realised that I was feeling a little happier knowing that even Alice and Jasper's perfect relationship had its difficulties. I was not the only one here with difficulties. I satisfied myself with that. Rising from the now empty table (the party seemed to have worn out without my notice), I knocked over a couple of glasses in my attempt to steady myself. Wine stained the ivory table cloth, staining it a dark unpleasant colour. Where had the wine come from (I was sure it was finished)? Was it Emmett (hoping to get me drunk as usual - for his own entertainment)?

My questions were left unanswered. I passed Rose by the bar - I was so thirsty.

"I'm sooo thirsty Rose,"

"So am I..." she winked, tipping the contents of her glass down her throat. She handed me a small glass, and I copied her movements.

"Ughh, Rose, eww. This stuff burns. Wasn't it water?" I mumbled, massaging my sore throat.

"Water of the gods, my precious little Bellamadonna," she smiled at me, and then took me by the hand.

---

I woke up, my head pounding. I rubbed my forehead as though simply applying pressure to my head would solve my hangover. I groaned as I remembered that I had my flight back to New York today, and I hated aeroplanes at the best of times. I rolled over and saw Rose's empty bed beside me. If I had a pound for every time Rose had ended up in another bed instead of sharing a room with me, I would be a very rich woman. I rubbed my eyes, removing the final bits of sleep from it as I sat up.

The room swam slightly as I walked over to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes that I had put on top of my fully packed suitcase. I closed the bathroom door gently, not wanting to injure my head anymore.

The warm water of the shower worked its magic on untying the knots in my shoulders and detangling my bird's nest hair. I got out of the hot stream of water, making sure I took my strawberry shampoo with me- I really did not have time to go and buy another bottle if I forgot it. I pulled on the clothes, not really paying much attention. I was concentrating on distracting myself from the pounding headache that was causing me the most problems at the moment.

I found my wash bag and pulled out the small box of aspirin. I popped two out of the packet and dry-swallowed them. I then pulled my toothbrush out of the pot and began the assault on my mouth, attempting to remove all traces of alcohol breath. As soon as I was sure that I tasted minty fresh, I stowed my toothbrush in my wash bag and did one final sweep of the bathroom.

I pulled the bathroom door open and saw that Rose had magically appeared on her bed, her dress zipper undone. She looked rough and I could smell her from here. I looked at her and decided to take pity. This morning, she looked like a porcelain doll with her blonde hair wild and spread out on top of the duvet. I walked over and pulled the covers from my bed and draped them over her, knowing that she was luckier not having to leave for another few days.

I dragged my suitcase out of the room, leaving the sleeping Rosalie behind. The rest of the wedding guests were not leaving for another three days but I had to get back to my desk and chain myself to it again. I closed the door gently and began the short walk down the hallway to the elevator. I waited for it to arrive, leaning on my suitcase handle.

As I emerged from the lift on the ground floor, I went and put my suitcase beside the desk and walked straight past the breakfast room. There was no way that I'd be able to stomach anything solid for a while, and I wanted to get to the airport as soon as possible. Getting outside the hotel, the young valet pointed me to the waiting taxi cab and with not so much as a backward glance; we pulled out into the road and got in the lane for the highway.

These last few days had been such hard work. It shouldn't have been so difficult to make pleasant conversation with strangers, and I shouldn't have to fix that smile onto my face. I relished the thought that I would soon be back where I was comfortable, and wondered whether I would get to the airport in time to start that new report for my boss.

In the back of my mind, I wished that I could forget about it all.

**A/N- Hope you appreciate the effort put into the Will Smith cover and show it by sending us a little review!!!!**

**S & F**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Else Hates Airplanes?

**A/N- Hey we're back again!!!! and we are happy to be so! Thanks to anyone who sent us a review and hold your horses guys, its about to all kick off...**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled my bag off of the belt and began dragging it across the airport, looking for the exit. All I could think about doing was getting home and jumping into bed. I managed to hail a taxi outside of the entrance and settled into the upholstery. I found comfort in the back seat of a yellow cab- there was something familiar about it.

---

**Edward's POV**

I looked down at the address that had been scribbled on the back of a napkin. If I didn't trust her as I did, I would have just checked into a hotel rather than going through all of this but she gave me the details of an apartment she knew. It was shared but the owner was barely ever there. Alice had promised me that I wouldn't have to pay rent either which meant the offer was too good to turn down. I looked up from the piece of paper and gazed at the block - living here would be a change from my old flat in London. That flat had been in the centre of Soho and everything was within walking distance. I had also had the entire place to myself but I had had to come back. I was needed here now.

I pulled open the door and pulled my suitcase into the lobby. I pushed the button and waited for the lift to descend. It came quickly and I got inside the small metal cage. As the doors opened on the correct floor I looked about the hallway. It was a lot better cared for than the outside of the building, which had been very deceptive. I pulled my bags along behind me as I walked along the corridor, looking for flat number 17 - it was at the far end of the corridor.

The front door was just a normal wooden one, something that appeared to be the uniform style for the entire building. I put the small key Alice had given me into the lock and turned it as I pushed the door open. Immediately, the smell of new paint and strawberries hit me and I walked in. I shoved my keys into my pocket and gazed inside. I could see the living space which was open plan, down the hall, and there were doors off of the hall. I set down my bags and went exploring.

I soon found the source of the smell of new paint. There were two huge tins of paint in one of the spare rooms. I assumed it was a spare room as it did not have an personal affects around the room, just a bed and a wardrobe. There were a few boxes in here too and those I assumed were my things that I had asked to be sent over. I walked over to the boxes and opened the top of one of them. Inside was some of my books.

Leaving the room I was claiming as mine behind, I walked into the living area. There was a huge wooden scrubbed table pushed up against the wall with mismatched chairs surrounding it. I ran my hands over the paperwork that had been discarded on the table. The person I would be sharing a flat with sure needed to sort themselves out. Walking past the table, I walked into the sofas. I sat down on the cream one and breathed a sigh of relief. I had not sat in a comfortable seat since I had left London. The muscles in my back screamed release at the comfort of the cushion and I was about to settle down deeper into it when I caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall.

4.43.

_No time for a shower then_, I thought dryly. Grabbing my jacket and the key, I rushed out of the door and down the way I came.

**Bella's POV**

Before I had realised that I was not walking at a normal speed, I had jumped out of the taxi and raced towards my building. I was thankful that I had remembered to pay the driver a few blocks ahead, but the thought did not register until I outside of the elevator doors and breathing deeply. I followed the lift's journey downwards with my eyes and let out a soft 'ding' at the precise same time and the elevator did – announcing it's arrival on the ground floor. "Rez-de-chaussée" I reminded myself – I had a trip to Paris scheduled in exactly 26 hours. As a food journalist, I did not limit myself to the United States for inspiration, and it meant constant travelling and a lot of airports. Languages as well – not that I'd ever been very talented at them at school, but it helped to understand what the locals were saying.

I was settling back into auto-pilot, comfortable that I was finally home again and it wasn't necessary anymore to 'think' about being happy. I was in and out of the elevator before my mind had caught up, almost running to the door with relief. I had it unlocked in seconds and I pulled my luggage through. There was definitely no need to unpack just yet, if I used a 'quick wash' then it could all be washed and dried in a couple hours. That could come later.

I flopped down on the sofa like the dead weight that I felt like and undid the buttons on my light beige trench. Something I'd bought in preparation for Paris. Expensive, and completely out of character, but strangely satisfying.

I knew that if I didn't get my ass into bed soon then I would be fast asleep on the sofa within minutes, and wake up grouchy with a sore neck. So I dragged my body down the hall and made slow movements so take off my clothes. First the sweater, then the jeans. I just about got my bra off with my eyes closed, leaning dangerously off-kilter. Balance was not one of my strong points.

The duvet cover was cold after so many weeks of misuse, but I crawled underneath it, pulling the edges around my body until I was tucked under it completely. As my head found its place in the pillows, my muscles slowly un-knotted, and the tension evaporated. I didn't have to wait for dreams to capture my mind.

I slept for a day.

When I forced my eyes to open, the light did not stream through the curtain like I was used to. Instead, I was just after five in the afternoon, the exact same time I'd arrived the day before. And I had exactly two hours before my next journey began.

I jumped up, too quickly, causing my head to spin and a dull throbbing in my temple to start. The first thing I did was empty my Samsonite from yesterday, throwing the clothes into three piles with as much speed as I could muster.

I took a shower while my darks washed, then started the whites while I collected my other Paris clothes from the wardrobe and drawers. Packing was nothing new to me – with a job like mine it had become second nature. A skill, even. I started packing once the colours were in the washing machine, then added them once they'd been through the drier. Throwing my wash-bag on top, I zipped the case and grabbed a cereal bar from the top cupboard. It would have to do for breakfast – all my other food had gone bad by this stage. Again, nothing that surprised me.

I let out a short, angry breath when I realised that I hadn't charged my iPod, a recent gift from Emmett that had not found it's way into my daily routine. There was nothing I could do about that now though, so I dropped it back into my roomy flight bag and hoped that there where some good films showing on the plane.

Not having booked a taxi beforehand, I took my stuff and exited the building – heading to the end of the street to the main road where it was easier to hail one. Not quite ten minutes of standing on the edge of the sidewalk waving my hand in the air later and I was sitting on worn leather and telling the driver to get me to the airport as quickly as possible. I had a momentary panic where I couldn't find my plane ticket before realising that I had an e-ticket and would get my boarding card when I arrived. _Breathe, Bella, breathe. _It did no good to work myself up. Instead, I focussed my mind on Paris, the destination, and the food.

**Edward's POV**

I asked at the hospital for the nearest supermarket. After I'd arrived in New York, I had checked in to tell the chief that I had arrived and find out when they wanted me to start. If it was no problem with me, then straight away. One of the doctors had caught the flu and they needed someone to fill in on their surgeries while they were on sick leave. That was fine with me, but I took the night off to sleep a bit – then went in the next morning. I was there all day, but I had had time at the flat to see that there was nothing edible in the fridge.

So I was on my way to a Safeway. It was slightly confusing – wasn't there a Safeways back in England? Anyway, I headed down the frozen foods isle and found some interesting packets of microwavable food – something I had relied on before for the crazy shifts at the hospital. I grabbed some milk and a loaf of bread as well, thinking that I should really get some of the necessities – whether I ate them or not. It was a gesture of goodwill to my new flatmate – whether I saw them or not.

Back in my rental car – I really must get a real one soon, I hated having to drive something so slow – I put the groceries bag on the front passenger seat and revved the engine. I begun the drive back to the flat. It was my home for now.


	5. Chapter 5: From Russia With Love

**A/N: Folks, we're on a roll! Back again so soon, you ask. Yes indeed. Exciting times for all of us I'm sure. Ha ha.**

_From Russia With Love_

**Bella's POV**

I waited outside the airport for the car that this particular client had said they would send for me as transport to the hotel and a city guide. I'd been hired this time to research dishes for a new French restaurant that was opening, but clearly, I was not their priority. I had already been standing here for 14 minutes and time was not speeding up for me.

Just as I was considering the old 'stomp of feet' option to ease my anger, a sleek black Mercedes pulled up. A familiar face ducked out of the half opened window and grinned.

"No FUCKING way! Jake I'm so happy to see you!!" I ran to the driver's door, and threw my arms through the window and around his neck. This was too much to ask for. But I stiffened and pulled the top half of my body back out of the car, banging my head on the frame despite my carefulness.

"You are late," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. As soon as I saw his wide smile, I had to drop my façade before the giggles began. He made me so… happy.

"Oh, just get in," he laughed and reached over to open the passenger door for me. He got out of the car while I got in and stuffed my case into the trunk with apparently no exertion. As soon as he got into the car, he pulled out neatly onto the wrong side of the road, or at least wrong for me. I don't think I'll ever get used to European driving.

"Fancy explaining what you're doing here?" He just laughed at me again. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to surprise you, I know I've been away for a while and we haven't been able to see each other. We always have fun together," he shot me a grin, "and our last trip was so good. And I'm expanding my horizons now, as you may have guessed, and decided to back a couple new talents on the culinary side of things. One of them grew up in France and wanted to try out some things he learnt here, so I thought, why not seek out my favourite girl under the pretence of a business proposition and then have my wicked way with her."

"But we are here to work too, right? With free-lancers like myself, time is money, and money is everything," I choked out, restraining my laughter, trying to remain serious and professional.

"Of course. And it starts with dinner."

It was dark by the time I stepped out of the car, unstable on my high heels. Jacob had stopped the car on our way so that I could crawl into the backseat and change into something more acceptable when it came to high class dinners in Paris. High heels were part of that image, of course (though they were the bane of any clumsy girl's existence) along with a tightly fitted black dress. Jacob stepped out and reached for my hand, holding me back from him to admire my change of clothes.

"Mmm… Chanel perfume. You smell gorgeous, Bella," he finished his assessment and led me into the restaurant. Our entrance interrupted the small pockets of chatter when my heel caught on the door jam and sent me flying into Jacob with a squeal and a thud. He swore loudly.

"Careful, honey," he joked, then added in a soft teasing tone loud enough for the nearer tables "You know how excited I am that you've fallen for me, I don't think its appropriate in a room full of people."

He winked, and I growled. It didn't stop him smiling, or from approaching the maitre d' who found us a table.

That night, I had my first taste of snails, and was not very impressed. But the grilled camembert was lovely and I finished it off with profiteroles. No need to jump in head first on the first day. Jacob made it all so much more enjoyable and I never lacked in interesting conversation. We relived Mongolia, Poland, Brazil and the latest, Russia. We had been snowed in to our hotel for four days in which we barely left the bedroom.

After a few hours I had to admit that it was time I slept off the new waves of jet-lag. The restaurant had been divine and I was feeling deliciously full and sleepy. We took the Mercedes back to our hotel, tucked away on a side street near Rodin's garden. Jacob took my hand and pulled me through the doorway and up to the receptionist.

"Good evening," the man said with a slight accent.

"Bon soir," I giggled, squeezing Jake's hand lightly. I was still on a high from the evening. He leaned in and said with a grin "I think you'll find that the reservation is under Bond."

**Edward's POV**

My shift ended at five that morning, leaving dishevelled and rather irritated for most of the day. Ever since I had arrived in New York, I had seen very little of the city due to my irregular shift pattern and when I actually get some, my sleeping pattern. The combination of jet lag and night shifts meant that I had had only four hours sleep since I had arrived and as I lay in my new bed, I did not feel any new waves of sleep rolling over me.

The room was bathed in dappled sunlight due to the thin blind on the window, which was pink. It caused everything in the room to have a slight pink hue. I looked about the room and sighed- this was not the kind of room I had expected to come home to. Alice of all people should have seen that the pink and overall girly nature of the room was seen to before I got here. Though, I wouldn't exactly blame her for wanting to get back at me for missing her wedding. Ugh. I rolled over onto my side and noticed the two tins of paint I had seen when I arrived yesterday. There were also paint brushes and a roller, which was a promising sight indeed.

I swung my legs out of bed and got out of the warm pit. I might as well do something constructive with my time rather than wasting it. I tipped some of the paint- which turned out to be an acceptable green- into a tray and grabbed one of the bigger paint brushes. I applied the paint to the wall in big strokes, being careful not to dip too much on the plastic covering that was on top of the carpet.

I managed to paint the first coat on all four walls a lot quicker than I had expected. I glanced at the small travel alarm clock I had installed on my bedside cabinet and saw that it was around mid day. I heard the rumble of my stomach before I realised I was hungry.

I walked out into the hallway and made my way into the messy living space. The mess, if anything, had increased from the last time I had been in here. I glanced over at the table and sighed, whoever else lived here, needed to sort themselves out. I pulled open the fridge and looked inside. There was no edible food in sight. It was practically empty, except for an old bottle of milk, that was beginning to smell, and a couple of yoghurts. That and what little I had bought my first day here.

It was time to check out Wal-mart.

---

The Wal-mart doors opened as I pushed the trolley through them. I could see the aisles of food and was almost thankful I was somewhere other than the flat or the hospital. I walked down the first aisle- fruit. I pulled everything I would possibly need into the trolley. I put in bags of apples, oranges, plums and pears as well as a large amount of vegetables.

I wandered down every single aisle, putting everything into the trolley. It was so weird being in a supermarket that sold some many different things to Morrison's and Marks and Spencer's. Although I missed so many things from home, I could get used to the $20 jeans- it almost put Primark in perspective!

As well as getting all of the bargains, I also made sure I got all the essentials, like another loaf of bread and some eggs. You can never have too much of those kind of things. A couple of things caught my eye as well, like a toast rack that would be perfect for a stacking rack for letters and documents. Someone needed to sort that table out and it did not look like it would ever be done by my flatmate.

I paid at the checkout and took the bags to the rental car. It was really starting to annoy me driving this thing. It appeared to not like driving over 60 miles an hour which meant that getting anywhere was a difficult feat. I threw them all into the boot and decided to go in search of a car dealership.

When it came to getting myself a car, money was just not an object. I was still running on the trust fund my parents had saved for me and I'd earned a lot on summer jobs and what have you. I asked at Wal-mart for the nearest dealership and they sent to a place that I managed to get a gunmetal Volvo for less that I'd expected. I took the rental rubbish back where it came from and caught my first yellow taxi to collect my new car from the shop. It drove like silk all the journey home.

Back in the apartment, I walked down the hallway past the bedrooms and dropped the shopping off on the kitchen counter. I put all the food away but my eyes kept catching on the dinner table, squeezed into the corner where there really shouldn't have been room. It was piled full of unopened letters and papers with a couple of half burnt out candles plus the regulation salt and pepper shakers.

I went over to investigate and my sight was drawn to a number of red 'URGENT' notices. _Geez_, I thought, _this woman is really something_. I know that she's barely ever home – I'd witnessed that myself – but you'd think that she'd at least be bothered to pay the bills. The organised part of myself would not let me leave the table in this state.

The toast rack proved way too useful. I used the back of some empty envelopes to separate the mail into three sections. Since I was sharing this flat I made the last space 'Personal' then the next section 'Moderate' which was almost full and then included an 'Urgent' which I knew I would have never needed on my own.

I settled myself down on one of the chairs around the massive table and started on the urgent notices. I went through each of them, writing cheques for the central heating, electricity and for other random things like the video rental place and the credit card company. The newest charges had come from Paris, so I guess that was where my absent flatmate was now. Good for her, I guess.

It took me a while before I realised why I shouldn't be opening someone else's mail. It had been tucked into an official, typed envelope and yet clearly I was missing something.

_Dear Ms Isabella Swan_

_Our records show that you owe Motel 59 the cost of $43.75 for the rental of the films 'Free Willy', 'Free Willy 2', 'The Great Escape' and 'Peter Pan' for the nights of 13-17 June 2007. These films were never returned and the replacement cost must be paid. They keep sending me these letters._

_Haha. Sorry, couldn't resist honey. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Meet you in Paris ma petite copine…_

_With love_

I was more than a little embarrassed. The whole letter confused me – was it some private joke that I, as a stranger, could not hope to understand? The more I saw of my flatmate (or didn't see) the less I understood of her. I mean, Free Willy?

My frustration was increasing and the next piece of mail I happened to pick up did not help that one bit. It was a thicker package that deep inside I realised was not another bill. But my curiosity was aflame and I pulled out the contents. There was a short note attached to the front of a wad of 5" by 7" photos.

_From Russia With Love_

_JB_

_(P.S. I loved the lingerie)_

I slipped the note to the back and stared at the first photo. It was a bad shot of an even worse roadside motel covered in snow, taken at an angle as if it was an afterthought. The next was of a man, wrapped up in a huge padded jacket and fur hat using a shovel to shift the snow from the concrete path leading up to the entrance. The photos played like a video, the peeling paint on the ceiling of the 'reception' area, a small room with a single bed, a tanned man lying in the bed grinning and wrapped in blankets. What was the point of this picture story?

The next photo had a girl in it. _This_, I knew instinctively, was Isabella. She was standing on the small bed, bending down as though to steady herself and clutching a pillow in her hands. She was laughing. Her legs were covered past the knees in cream knitted wool socks, and she had on a grey satin slip that caught the light of the flash. Beautiful in her joy. Beautiful full stop. I didn't know why I was still staring at a stupid photo, so I moved it to the back. The next was possibly worse. She was lying on her back, head propped up against the pillows, staring at me. Or staring at the camera. There was a lazy smile on her face and an empty bottle of vodka by her side. Russia. With Love.

I suddenly felt like I was prying and I hid the photos at the back of the 'Personal' section and resisted the urge to take another look. I began sorting the rest of it out. Every so often, I would come across small notes from the mysterious 'JB'. Each letter appeared to have some kind of private joke in, some easy to pick up on, others more difficult. Something told me I did not like this JB man. From the pictures of Russia, he looked like he was heavily built with tanned skin. He was not the kind of person I would want to cross in a dark alley.

I discarded the letters from JB and placed them in the 'personal' slot in the toaster rack. I had known it would be incredibly handy. I sorted through the bills and wrote more cheques- if she wasn't going to take care of herself, I was going to have to. It was so shocking to me that someone could live in such mess and be so disorganised with bills. Didn't someone tell her how to sort out her finances?

I sighed, feeling the relief of a job done well. Maybe this was a good deed worthy of a few scrawled words of thanks from my mysterious landlady. When she gets back from her romantic Paris trip, that is.


	6. Chapter 6: On your return

**A/N: And the chapters just keep on coming… Ha. Just enjoy it while it lasts folks because we are on study leave currently so we actually have time for writing when we should be revising. It cannot last forever though, so be warned… And I feel I have to send out a plea for reviews people!! Every writer here knows how good it is to have feedback for your work, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but please – it doesn't take long. Thanks… Now on with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

It was over a week since I'd first landed in Paris and now I was headed home. I had had an amazing time with Jacob, but then again, that was always ensured when we went away together. You never knew quite when he would turn up, but I was always so happy when he did. We helped each other out in the business and he'd become a firm friend indeed.

He helped me pack my stuff up and then drove me to the airport. We checked in my case and then headed over to airport security. We lounged outside, and I wished that we had time to go and get some breakfast together first. But we'd found it difficult to get out of bed this morning and I didn't have long before my flight started boarding.

He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into his chest, breathing him in. We were used to goodbyes by this point, so we didn't really say the words anymore.

"See you soon Bells," he kissed me goodbye and I took that as my cue to smile, wave and head over to the queue of people.

Once I'd had my bag scanned through and a quick body frisk because of the quarter I'd accidentally left in my jeans pocket, I headed into the tax free area and started browsing.

I picked out a new Guerlain lipstick in #663 Strawberry Shine for Rose, satin boxers for Emmett (it was about time I got him back for his birthday tradition), some French cologne for Jasper and another No. 5 for Alice. On a whim I picked up some Christian Lacroix ankle boots. The were black satin, with bows on the back, and hideously expensive. But I wasn't going to Paris again anytime soon so I bought them anyway. This many years of Alice was infectious.

They announced the flight not long after and I grabbed a cheap paperback and a sandwich from the store and headed down the pathway to join yet another queue.

Miraculously, I slept most of the way. The snooty air stewardess 'accidentally' elbowed me when the food came, when I was more than happy to go without if it meant a little more of the journey unconscious. I plugged my earphones into the arm rest and tried to watch a movie, but my eyes closed yet again and I stayed asleep until the seat-belt sign was switched on again for landing. I was home before I knew it.

My apartment was a place of comfort as usual, but because of my long hours of sleep on the plane I wasn't exhausted when I got back. I went straight to my bedroom and dropped my stuff off. I undid my coat and shrugged it off my shoulders then dropped it outside the door of the spare room before going in. I pulled my cardigan off and left that on the bed with my black jeans. I pulled one of the nicer towels out of the pile I'd been storing in there and headed into the bathroom. The habit of living on my own for so long meant that I didn't bother to lock the door. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and left them strewn across the tiled floor, stepping into the shower.

I turned the handle and shivered as the stream of water hit my body, finally relaxing into my shower. I picked up a new bottle of shampoo and enjoyed the familiar scent of strawberries, then massaged it into my hair. The tension in my muscles from uncomfortable economy seats evaporated. I rinsed my hair through with conditioner next and picked up my Venus and started shaving my legs.

I had just finished with that when I heard a sound in the hallway outside. I stood stock still and listened. The front door swung open with a creak and I heard muffled voices. When the footsteps got louder I hurriedly pulled a thick towel around my body and was tucking the end in when a face peered round the door frame.

"ALICE!!!!" I screamed, jumping back from the door with shock. "What are you doing here??"

She laughed at my shocked expression and moved to stand in front of me, dragging poor Jasper along with her_. Thank you, Alice, thank you for the heart attack. _Alice just grinned and opened her arms wide for a hug, while Jasper shifter his weight and looked away.

"Its so good to see you. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was amazing. Jasper arranged all of it. We went to South America!!" she squealed, clearly still excited from it all.

"Wow. Bet it was amazing," I smiled – her enthusiasm was infectious. "But where's the tan?"

"Come now, Bella. You know that I don't tan. And that sort of skin tone would not match anything I own."

We laughed together and Jasper's eyes, still focussed on the floor, twinkled – presumably at his new wife's joy. I exited the bathroom and they followed me to the bedroom. I went straight to the far side of the room where Alice had long ago installed a built in wardrobe that filled up the whole of the wall. Behind one of the doors was a series of shelves and in the middle I found some summer pyjamas.

Jasper strayed near the door while Alice came and rolled me out of the towel so that it formed a screen that I changed behind – saving the view from her husband. I pulled on the shorts and vest and Alice gave a nod of approval at my choice of stars and stripes. She put the towel in the laundry basket in the corner of the room, while I started to brush the knots out of my hair.

"How was Paris?" Jasper asked politely, moving to wrap his arms around Alice's waist and kissing her neck. I sighed wistfully at that - unconsciously, then plastered a smile on my face.

"Never mind Paris! How was the honeymoon?" I bent down and started looking under my bed for the hair dryer.

"It was amazing. Just so romantic. It was warm nearly all of the time, and we spent so long at the beach and at the pool – we had our own pool! – and in the bedroom…" Alice's eyes were unfocussed as she reminisced.

I cut her off quickly. "That's quite enough information for now, Alice. I'm glad you had a good time. Your gifts are in the top of that carrier bag over there by the way." I pointed the bag out and Alice rushed over, pulled out the perfume bottle happily.

"I was really counting on this Bella, thanks. My current ones pretty much empty. And Jazz… Look! This cologne smells so good." She sprayed it twice around his neck and stood on her tip-toes to sniff it.

"Glad you like them. They were just from the tax free store on the way out, nothing special. I got some shoes as…"

"THESE BOOTS ARE GORGEOUS! Christian Lacroix obviously. Oh dear. I have a severe case of shoe envy!! They are so pretty. Not my size but with a few insoles…"

"Alice," Jasper warned. "If you like the boots that much, we will get you the boots. Lets not scheme now."

She looked back at me apologetically then grinned. She pulled open one of the doors and fitted my new boots on an empty space in the shoe rack. "Perfect! Jasper remember to get on Net-a-Porter as soon as we get home. I really want those boots."

"Sure honey," he reassured in a low voice. She stared up at him and I had to look away from them.

"So… there's nothing you need to talk to me about, Bella? No complaints, things to shout about?" She asked after the pause in conversation, wide-eyed.

"Should there be?" I laughed, knowing Alice's knack for getting herself into trouble.

"Hopefully not. But I've been away from the city for a while – on my honeymoon as you well know – and I thought there might be plenty of things that have happened that I could be blamed for. That does always seem to be the case."

"Umm… Now you mention it, thanks for painting the spare room. I like the colour."

She smiled at me for a second. "Oh! The spare room. I painted it! That's it."

"Hold on a second. _You_ painted the spare room. Did you get a ladder or something??" That was odd.

Jasper took Alice by the shoulders, still standing behind her. "I'm the ladder. We both did it. Thought it might be time for a change from Rose's pink. Now I think of it – it was Alice's pink first. So its definitely time for the change. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah. Sure. Its nice. Thanks guys. And by the way, is that some of your stuff still in the spare room? I thought you might be wanting it back. I haven't touched it – its all still in boxes – but you might want to take it home with you today."

"Yeah, it is mine. That's a good idea. We'll take it today."

I looked around searching for something else to say. My eyes fell to the ground and found a curious looking box near Jasper's feet. It was large and plastic with a handle and a grill covering the front…

Something furry poked its head out at me…

"Alice…" I growled. "What the fuck is that ball of fur doing in my apartment??"

She winced.

"Well…" Alice bit her lip, stalling. "You remember that day we went for a walk around the town near Mama and Papa Whitlock's house… and how you were eyeing that little kitten in the back of the pet store…"

"No way. No. Alice! That kitten looked like it had been electrocuted. And it was orange! You did not buy yourself a cat,"

"Of course not silly! I bought one for you. And I totally agree with you about the orange – it just gave me an idea. So when we were on our honeymoon thinking about present I thought…" she drifted off with one look the glare I was giving her. She hurried over and took both of my hands, staring up at me with those cute little puppy eyes.

"You just seemed so sad at the wedding. And I know that its going to take some getting used to, but, well, you won't be on your own anymore…" she whispered. I was powerless.

Sighing, I hissed "Fine. But it better be potty-trained."

Alice and Jasper left not too soon after with plans for a get-together at their place next Tuesday. I showed them out and made a mental note of the date. I didn't have another trip planned for a while. My funds were running low.

I felt bad leaving the ball of fur in the cage, so I let it out. As soon as I did, it went scampering off god knows where. _This is why I don't have pets. And why I live alone – no one else can bear my company for long._

Alice had left me with a cat book, a litter tray and some sachets of that horrible slimy food they eat. I knew Alice meant well, so I wrote myself a note.

_Feed cat._

Hopefully that would remind me. Maybe the cat wouldn't starve. Or maybe not. Lets hope it would know not to pee on the sofa, because it would be packed up and shipped to the cat home before it could pee again.

**Edward's POV**

I threw my blue scrubs back into the wash basket in the corner after my shift on Saturday morning. I was so happy it was the weekend as I did not have to work again until Monday evening and this weekend Alice was back in the city too. I really needed someone to talk to who wasn't a doctor or a nurse and seeing as my flatmate had been M.I.A. all week, I needed some serious socialising.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I signed out of the hospital and saw that I had a new message. I opened it and read:

_Hey Edward. Back from honeymoon. Fancy a drink tonight? A xoxo_

I smiled as I actually talked to someone, even though it was electronically. I replied, telling her I would be there. I unlocked my car and climbed inside it. Getting a new car was probably the best thing I had done since I had come here. This silver Volvo went fast enough for me to travel back and forth between the hospital at the speed I desired.

I made it home, avoiding the early morning traffic. On opening the apartment door, I saw a small black Samsonlite lying open in the centre of the living area, clothes strewn over the floor. I sighed. She was obviously back then. Quietly, I closed the door and went quickly into my room- I had the feeling she would not appreciate being introduced to me at such an ungodly hour.

I walked into my room and stopped. On the neatly made bed was a pile of clothes that I certainly did not recognise. I walked over to them and picked them up. They were defiantly not mine. There was a pair of dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a black cardigan. I folded them all up carefully, not wanting to crease them anymore than they had already been creased. I walked back out into the hallway and placed them on top of the suitcase that had been discarded in the middle of the living room.

As I sat down on my now clean bed, I noticed the cupboard that housed all of the towels was open. I got up to close it but at the last second realised there was a small animal sleep on the huge, fluffy white towels. I sighed and picked it up gently, not wanting to wake it. I set it down on top of one of my boxes. I slid one of my old t-shirts underneath it as well, not wanting the cat to be uncomfortable. I wondered how many more surprises this flat had in store for me.

I ran my hand through my hair as I closed the cupboard and tidied up the small amount of mess I had made over the past couple of days- all of my years in shared dorms had made me annoyingly tidy. I found a coat that I assumed matched the clothes on the other side of the bed, discarded with equal amounts of care as the others. I made sure it was hung up on the coat hook behind the door before I closed my door one last time.

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed, I needed all the energy I could muster for a night out with Alice!

**A/N- Review??? Pretty please. It will make the last couple of exams we have slightly more bearable.**

**F+S**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7:Does My Butt Look Big in This?

**A/N: Hello again. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, and if so, LET US KNOW!! Here is the next one anyway, and I hope you all enjoy it. Review!! We are desperate for them, but thankful to everyone who has, they are so entertaining.**

**Xxxx**

Does My Butt Look Big in This?

**Bella's POV  
**

The fur ball was nowhere to be seen the next morning, or afternoon, when I woke up. It was Saturday and my first real weekend since what seemed like forever. I had begun to consider taking a break from work, or at least constant travel, since Alice and Jasper's wedding. I was getting older every year, and I wanted what they had. I knew that love like theirs didn't happen for everybody, but I didn't think it was too much to want to be loved at all.

I decided that today was washing day, so I started up the first cycle and settled down lengthways on the sofa with a book Alice had lent me eons ago – "Chasing Harry Winston". Every so often I would have to get up and put on the next wash, but by late afternoon I was really getting into the story.

I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice my mobile flashing until it's vibrations echoed through the wooden coffee table loudly. I glanced at the Caller ID quickly before answering Rosalie.

"Bonjour," I smiled.

"Hey bitch," she replied, and my grin widened.

"Did you miss me at all?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"I only missed being able to tell you about my wild adventures the morning after," she laughed.

"Well, I'm so sorry I missed that. But to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Rosie?"

"Well... I thought we could go out tonight," she began.

"When you say out... you mean Rosalie's idea of 'out'," I replied, sceptically.

"You know you love it," she laughed.

"And you know that is a LIE."

Still giggling, she said "But you're going to come out with me aren't you."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, why bother even asking me?" I hissed.

"Because I need you looking hot enough for my presence, and I understand that that will take a while – I thought I'd give you a heads up."

I hung up. A few seconds later, my phone began to flash again. Like the push over I was, I picked it up. "What?" I growled.

"CLUBBING!" she screamed. "Now get your cute little butt into a cute little outfit and I will pick you up at eight. I'll be honking in the cab outside. Don't be late."

I hung up again, knowing she was done. I was free. For the next few hours anyway. I sat up quickly, leaving my phone on the table. This was going to require some effort on my part – Rosalie was particularly stinky when I didn't get dressed 'properly'. She used to push me back into my room when I came out without make-up on.

I knew I had a couple of hours still, but I got straight into the shower and used the towel from yesterday – nice and warm, fresh from the drier. I took more care in usual – shaving where necessary and moisturising once I'd dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back to the bedroom, plugging the hair dryer into the socket and settling myself at the dressing table, armed and dangerous.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up with light still streaming through the flimsy blind. I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. 7.27. Great. I had half an hour to sort myself out and make it over to Alice's. I groaned as I threw the covers back and the warm stagnant air moved. That was the one thing I hated about getting out of bed - the cold. Luckily, it was the end of summer so it was as bigger shock as it could be. I listened to the general silence of the flat for a second, actually enjoying the silence.

I stood up and pulled a white shirt out of the cupboard. I also grabbed a pair of jeans and changed – angry that I had no time for a shower. I ran my hand threw my hair, attempting to make it look slightly neater, but failing miserably. I gave myself one lingering glance in the mirror and sighed. I had not spent that long with my sister in years and tonight, I wanted to create a good impression. I knew she would find some kind of fault in me or my appearance, so I wanted to make everything perfect. I seemed to have failed already with my messy hair and minus a shower.

I pulled the door open and felt something brush my leg. I looked down to see the cat, or should I say kitten, winding itself around my ankles. It meowed at me and I bent down to pick it up. I think it may have been my lack of socializing but I found some kind of comfort in this cat and its company.

I walked along the small corridor in search of food. Walking into the kitchen I noticed a small piece of paper out of place on the work surface. I picked it up read the small message on it.

_Feed cat._

I stared at the note, gaping at the rudeness of it. Did she expect me to feed her cat for her as well as organize her flat and her life? I was really starting to get wound up by her. She did not seem to understand that I had other things to do than look after her. None the less, the gentleman inside of me took over as I bent down to look in the cupboard below the sink for a suitable bowl.

Just then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and foot falls in the hallway. I froze, even holding my breath in. _Talk of the devil and she shall appear. _I heard the footsteps get closer and I peered around the edge of the door. I could see a pair of incredibly slender ankles and feet, with painted black toe nails. I stared at them for a second unblinking before my eyes travelled upwards. Her skin was pale, making her legs shine in the remaining sunlight that was streaming through the window. I let my eyes travel the entire length of her leg, halting at the top of her knickers. The rim of them was crinkled slightly but the leopard print did not escape my eyes. I closed my eyes and hid behind the open cupboard door again. I didn't think this was the opportune moment to meet my demanding flatmate for the first time.

When I looked out for my hiding place this time, she had her back to me, her long curly hair pushed over her shoulders. This time, I was able to take in her entire profile. She was slender and not too tall. She had incredibly long brown hair which fell in neatly kempt curls. None of the pictures I had ever seen of her did her any justice. At this moment, she was breathtaking. I willed her to turn around so that I could see her face and see if that matched up to the pictures or if it completely shattered that image I had of her. Her head suddenly whipped around and I saw her face only briefly.

As I ducked my head behind the door, I closed my eyes, attempting to remember every contour of her face and to savour it. I opened them again and leant my head on the frame. I needed to introduce myself to her but now was not the right time. I was going to have to wait until she was no longer in her underwear. I heard her walk across the room again and looked out from my hiding place.

She appeared to have picked up a pair of purple of heels and still moving, attempted to put them on. I held my breath again as she stumbled past me and caught her foot on the floor, causing her to fall over the sofa. I watched in silence as her head popped up again and she wondered back out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to stroke the kitten. It nudged my hand and I remembered both food and getting to Alice's.

I grabbed a tin of cat food and put half of it into the bowl. I then put the other half into the fridge- I did not want the cat getting too fat now. I stroked it as I set the food down and ran out of the room. I had ten minutes now to make it to Alice's. I grabbed a grey cardigan and a pair of shoes. I stuffed my feet inside the black Italian made leather shoes and walked towards the front door. I closed it quietly.

**Bella's POV**

It didn't take too long to get my hair dry, so I parted it into layers and started on it with the curling tongs. Hopefully Rose would appreciate my extra effort and go easy on my tonight. But that was a lot to hope for.

I left the towel on top of my now empty wash basket, and rummaged through my underwear drawer. I had decided on a black dress I had bought a few months ago in Italy – not too expensive, but with an Alice-friendly designer tag. It had been hanging in the 'black section' of my wardrobe for too long. I pulled a matching underwear set out – a last minute purchase to go under the dress. Outrageous, and yet fitting for the first day of a new Bella. I was going to try and be bold.

I grabbed some black eyeliner and smudged it round my eyes. The mascara was next, and I left the lipstick out, choosing some cheap supermarket lip balm instead. Cherry flavoured. Mmm.

I went to the next door of my wardrobe and did a quick examination of my shoe store. I didn't find what I was looking for, since they'd been in the DVD cupboard since Emmett decided to raid our apartment for April Fool's one year. I left my room and walked down the corridor. Underneath the television, I reached into my hiding place behind the James Bond collection and pulled out my favourite Louboutins. Deep purple peep toes with deadly 4" heels. I had changed a lot since my pre-Alice (and Rosalie) sneaker-wearing years. Even though I still had a lot of those too.

I caught myself in the dark reflection of the television and was shocked. I did not look like Bella – and maybe that was a good thing. I tried to prolong the moment, even if I was wearing ridiculous leopard print lingerie from a store in Italy that I had never heard of a few years ago. I bent down, slipping on the heels as I leaned backwards onto the kitchen island, still watching my actions in the T.V. reflection. I shook my head – I had never been vain, and there was no reason to change that now. I walked straight over to the living area and reached over the back of the sofa to get my mobile from the coffee table behind it. However, I managed to catch my heel in the thick carpet. My body was so unbalanced that I didn't have time to right myself before I went flying over the sofa head-first. It was a sort of roly-poly action, and I ended up landing on he floor just in front of the sofa, legs up on the coffee table in front of me.

It was the sort of typical Bella thing that would have made me go beet-red in the presence of anyone else. But I just shrugged it off, standing up again and rubbing my now very sore butt.

I wandered back into the hallway, making sure that my steps were carefully placed so as so avoid another accident. I went straight to the closet and took my black dress off the hanger. Dolce and Gabbana. I took the label off and slipped it on, breathing in slightly to do the zipper all the way up the side. I smoothed the black satin fabric over my hips and evaluated my appearance in the door's mirror. It wasn't too short, and the bustier style top half ended in a sort of pencil skirt. Bold Bella liked it.

I added a couple of small bracelets to my wrist, feeling uncomfortable with so little layers on and retrieved my trench from where it hung across the arm of the sofa. I sat back on the side of it and waited for the sound of Rose's arrival. I wasn't waiting long – there were two long honks of a car horn from the street below with an added "BELLA! GET THAT SMALL ASS DOWN HERE!" bellowed from the taxi as well.

I didn't bother grabbing a purse this time – experience had taught me that it wasn't sensible for nightclubs – and instead stole a few notes from my wallet and stuffed them into my bra. I had been taught by the best. My door key was already attached to one of my bracelets so I pronounced myself good to go. I shut the door behind me on my way out and took the elevator to the ground floor. Rose was waiting in a yellow cab just outside the building with the door open ready for me to climb in.

**Edward's POV**

I managed to make it to Alice's in those ten minutes and find a space outside of her house. Something inside of me was not surprised that Alice lived in a huge town house but still it was startling to see how well my sister had done for herself by this age. I parked my car beside the two that sat in the drive and got out.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed as she bowled into me. I smiled as I gave her a hug. I had missed Alice the most when I had moved away all of those years ago. She was also the only one who kept in contact with me for the past 15 years, when I left for England. That had always been my decision, and part of me regretted it as I missed out on growing up with my family but it was something I would never regret.

"Hey!" I called to Jasper who was stood in the doorway, looking down at Alice with such admiration in his eyes. Alice finally released me and stood back to take a look at me.

"I like the shirt and shoes look," she said giving me a wink. She smiled and lead me up the steps. I followed her into the hallway. It was huge, much as the exterior of the building.

"Beer or wine?" Jasper asked as they lead me into the living room.

**Bella's POV**

As per Rosalie usual, we stopped outside a downtown sushi bar, complete with revolving platters around the counter. We took a couple of bar stools right in front of it and paid before helping ourselves.

"Is it just me, or are we overdressed?" I asked her, tilting my head to one side and taking a bite.

"Of course we are. That's the point of this exercise. You should know this by now. Every now and again, it is nice to feel superior to the rest of society. This is just a quick and simple way to ensure that without accumulating major casualties along the way. We dress up nice and then head down to some cheapish salad bar or whatever and pretend to ignore as everyone notices how beautiful we are."

It must be so simple to live in her head. She was so self-assured. I tried to get into her frame of mind, but couldn't really see where she was coming from.

We headed into a club I had never heard of, let straight through by the bouncer when he saw Rosalie's extremely tight red dress.

"Hervé Léger," she pointed to her dress, on our way to the VIP lounge (how, I do not know). "We should get you one – they are the dresses of the gods."

We sat down on a small booth and someone came round to get our drinks order. My apple martini came a few moments later with a bloody Mary – Rosalie liked everything in her life to come with a little spice. We finished those and got another round before making our first drip to the dance floor. I had learnt not to argue, and I even began to enjoy myself, concentrating on swaying to the beat without having to move my feet. I giggled as Rose expertly got rid of the guys that had flocked to her life bees to a honey pot. Some were more sticky than others and for those, Rosalie took my hand and with practised movements she stood behind me and danced – kissing up and down my neck.

As irritating as it was amusing, some of the men stuck around for our little 'show' which was my cue to head back to our booth. I ordered a bottle of water, an attempt to remain hydrated throughout the night, and drank a little before putting it back on the table. Rose joined me soon after with her dark lips smudged slightly, calling the bartender back for a line of shots. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she rebuked, understanding my eyebrow question. "I'm allowed to drink, Bella."

"Yeah, you are. But you don't bring out the shots unless there is a guy involved. Or more than one, as memory serves me."

She ignored me. "I would be very upset if you had guy troubles and chose not to share with me. That would be a violation of the best friend code that you yourself drew up four years ago."

"YES. Okay. I have guy troubles, now will you stop looking at me like that."

I readjusted my eyebrows into a more natural expression. "So what this time? You dating a couple guys at once and can't work out your favourite again?"

She shot me a glare and tipped her first shot down her throat. "Not this time. This time is worse."

I gulped. We'd had a lot more shots that this when that was the guy problem. I followed her lead and took my first shot, biting on the lime quickly to disguise the burning sensation. "I don't like the sound of this..."

"No. I know. Its awful. I'm so totally fucked I cannot believe it. I am in the fucking shits," her bottom lips wobbled as her voice broke.

"No way," I whispered. She didn't answer. "Rose, I am way too young to be an aunt."

Her head snapped round. "Are you kidding me Bella? I am not fucking pregnant – otherwise I would definitely not be drinking. We would be having this conversation over Ben & Jerry's instead. No, a baby I could deal with. I have a spot booked into the clinic every month just in case that were to ever happen."

"Oh god. I for one cannot think of anything worse than all of this," I muttered, downing my third shot, shapes already started to blur around the edges.

We had finished all the shots that we'd been brought, with more on their way, before Rosalie let the truth of the matter slip.

"I've... I've fallen... Bella, I fucking fell in love."

_Silence._

_More silence._

_Blurry edged, background noise, silence._

"NO. WAY."

"I know," she muttered, and we started on the new tray of shots – both knowing that there was nothing more that could be said to help her.

**A/N- Review??? You know we will send you some love your way if you do!!!**

**Xxxx**

**S+F**


	8. Chapter 8: Out and about

-1**A/N: Hello! We are going to try and answer some of your questions in this one ****–**** even though the questions kind of confuse us ****–**** as we felt it was about time. We will split this chapter up a bit seeing as how we have both got into our roles while writing and we are also reeling from our arguement about who should win X Factor. You guys in los est****a****dos unidos know Simon Cowell I****'****m sure...**

**Bella's POV**

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. _Rose was in love? What had happened to the world... _"You're in love?"

"Yep" She popped the 'p' and downed the last shot on the tray.

"But... Are you sure?" There must be some mistake...

"Definitely. There is no one more shocked than I, Bellamadonna. And I wish I could ignore it – god knows I've tried to ignore it! – but I have to realise that these feelings are just not going away. I am in love."

"Right. Ok. Well, then, who are you in love with?" I asked, trying to make the information sink in.

"I can't tell you that Bella," she whispered and my eyebrows creased with shock.

"Because its a SECRET. Ugh its so annoying," her frustration showed through.

"Oh. Ohhh. Do I know him then??"

"Bella..." she warned. "Please don't ask me anymore questions."

I sighed, knowing that the conversation with Rose was over. That much I knew. I stood up and held out my hand to her. She jumped up swaying slightly, so I knew that Rose had drunk the majority of the liquor that had been at our table. My mind only slightly buzzed with the comforting blurry edges that were so familiar in recent times. I knew that I had to keep Rosalie occupied to stop her worrying about this whole 'love' issue, and I also knew the best way to keep her occupied.

We made our way down the stairs of the V.I.P. section and I dragged her over to the dance floor. I looked back at her new smile once the first lot of admirers began to stare. Just as I'd planned... The new Bold Bella relished in the crowd of closely packed bodies and began to move to the music, keeping Rose in sight. She smiled and kept hold of my hand and we danced together, our joined hands lifted and formed a barrier against the irritating, pushy ones….

**Edward's POV**

I accepted the ice cold bottle of beer from Jasper and took a sip of the amber liquid. It was incredibly cold. I looked up at them both. Alice was watching me but Jasper had disappeared.

"So, how are you?" I asked. She looked up at me, as if she was trying to gage my reaction to something.

"Fine just enjoying being a newly wed!" and she winked at me. "Well, how are you finding New York? Missing the other side of the pond much?"

"Just the people really. This is the first time since I have been here that I have actually been out since I have got here. I am starting to think everyone in the city is avoiding me- even my flatmate!" I said and I saw Alice smile at me.

"Well we better make this a good night then!" Jasper said from the doorway. I spun round and got to see him properly for the first time. He was one of those pretty boys who looked like he spent hours on his appearance when in reality he did not. Strangely, I could see what attracted Alice to him.

"Ummm lets!" Alice said, nuzzling Jasper's shoulder as he wound his arms around her tiny waist. "Can we go out?" she asked looking at me.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea where anything is here!" I said and I saw her smile.

"Guess it's my choice then!" she said as she gave Jasper a quick kiss. "I am off to change into something more appropriate!" she said as she danced out of the room.

"Sorry about her. I think she is a bit too excited to see you," Jasper said as he took a gulp from his bottle.

"Well it has been a while and it's nice to be back. I was anxious to meet you in fact!" I confessed and I saw him smile.

"Me too. She talks about you like you're a god or something!" Jasper said, making me laugh.

"I am far from a god, the complete opposite in fact. I left her when she was younger and promised that I would come back but haven't until now!"

"Yeah well it's obvious that she has forgiven you," Jasper said giving me a little nudge.

"I still miss her though. Sometimes I wish I had not decided to leave all those years ago," I said, playing with the bottle. I took a swig of it, just for something to do. I looked up and saw him looking as awkward as I felt.

"But your back now," Jasper said as he looked at a spot over my shoulder. We heard footsteps across the ceiling above and we both looked up. "She must be almost ready then," he commented as he downed the rest of the liquid in his bottle. I did the same and put the bottle in the recycling bin. "So Alice was not joking when she said you were a tidy freak!" Jasper said as he watched me.

"Sorry. It's what comes from living in halls for most of your life!" I said and I heard another person laugh with us.

"So that's your excuse now is it?" Alice asked from the doorway. She was dressed in a strapless blue dress and a pair of black heels. I inwardly smiled with pride with my little sister. "Shall we get a move on?" Alice said and we both jumped into action. I followed them out of their house and waited on the doorstep with Alice as Jasper locked up.

"You look really good," I told her and I felt her smile.

"Well someone has to set you a good example!" she said as she grabbed my arm and slipped hers threw it. I rolled my eyes and checked that we had Jasper with us too. We did indeed as he was on Alice's other side. We walked to the end of their road, three a breast. It felt strangely normal that Jasper was there. I, personally, did not feel like he was intruding in anyway and that he filled an invisible gap that had never been there before.

"Hail a cab please Jazzy," Alice said and I watched as he stepped out into the road and immediately a cab stopped in front of him.

"I wish he hadn't drank that beer! Now he can't drive us!" Alice moaned in my ear as we slid into the backseat. The cab slowly pulled into a line of traffic and followed Jasper's directions. I took in as much air as possible through the open window. I could feel my brain beginning to be affected by drinking on an empty stomach.

We pulled up outside a black building which looked very ordinary and discreet. From my incredibly lacking knowledge of nightclubs, I could tell this was our ultimate destination. We climbed out of the taxi and Alice paid the man with a couple of dollar bills that Jasper had handed to her. I followed them past the queue of people standing outside, stopping only for a second to talk to the security guard on the door. He had a short conversation with Jasper, which ended on them both slapping each other on the back.

"And this is Edward, Alice's brother," Jasper told the guard. He patted me on the back.

"I won't forget you Edward. Anytime you need somewhere to have a good time, just come down here and I'll let you in," he said as he hit me on the back one last time and let us in. The door swung shut behind us and I followed the other two into the hub of the club. It was heaving but I did not expect anything less on a Saturday night. There was a huge bar running the side of the room with people clambering against it to get drinks. Instead of heading towards it we walked up some stairs that were set just to the left of the dance floor. The woman who was looking after this area greeted Alice like an old friend and let us pass. I knew my sister had charm, but not that much of it!

We sat down at an empty table and we were barely seated when another woman came over and asked us for our order for drinks. Alice ordered for all of us, including me. I wondered what on earth she knew what I would drink until they turned up and I saw another green bottle, just like the one I had had at Alice's balanced on the tray.

I accepted it and looked around the area I was sat in. I had no doubt in my mind that this was the V.I.P. area. There were about 20 small tables, each with four low chairs or sofas set around them. The lighting was very dim, allowing the occupants of these tables some kind of privacy. Only half of the tables were occupied with the people sat at them hunched close together so they could hear what they were saying. The bass was pounding, hurting my already over sensitive eardrums. When I looked up, I saw Jasper's seat empty but Alice had a smirk on her face. What ever she had done to him, was not good…

I took a long drink from my beer, attempting to calm myself. Being in here, had woken a younger, less responsible version of me. I could feel myself wanting to go and dance downstairs rather than talk to my sister. Alice was watching me but I looked away, avoiding convosation.

"Edward, talk to me!" Alice moaned and I jumped. She had moved onto the seat next to me and pulled it closer as well.

"About what? Nothing is going on in my life," I said shrugging.

"Come on!" she said giving me a slight nudge. "You must have done something!"

"Actually I have been a bit caught up trying to sort out the disaster of an apartment you have given me! It's a tip!"

"Come on, Bella…opps!" Alice froze.

"Bella? Nice name. What else do you know about her then?" I asked and I saw her eyes bulge for a second as she tried to work out something to say.

"Edward, that would be a violation of her rights!" she said as she took a big sip of the cocktail she was waving. I stared at her for a second and then looked away. Obviously she was not going to tell me anything. I downed the rest of the liquid in the bottle and almost immediately a man, dressed in all black, placed a full one down on the table and removed the old one. I rolled my eyes. It would have only taken me a couple more minutes to ask for another one but it was obviously all about convenience here.

Alice and myself sat for a while in silence, both of us watching other people and avoiding the topic. Strangely, I managed to drink the whole of my beer and was half way through another one when Alice decided to speak.

"It is only a short term solution," she said running her finger around the top of her glass.

"What is?" I asked, my brain becoming slightly fuzzy around the edges.

"The whole apartment thing," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I get the impression that she doesn't even know I am there!" I confessed, memories of that afternoon flaring up in my mind.

"Well, she is not the most observant of people at the best of times," Alice whispered. Normally, I would not have been able to hear it all over the noise but the DJ had turned up his microphone and the music down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALICE? SHE DOESN'T KNOW I AM LIVING THERE?" I yelled, some people at near by tables turning to look at us.

"Please be quiet!" Alice moaned. "I'll explain please just not here!"

"Then where?" I hissed. "I know nothing about her!"

"Fine, fine. She is a journalist. Every other week she is jet setting somewhere or other. She is the messiest and most disorganised person ever. She has a cat called Tavy, which she will most probably forget to feed. Oh yeah and she is my best friend," Alice added. I looked over at her.

"Does she have any idea that a stranger is living in her spare room?" I asked just as the DJ announced to the crowd what song he was going to be playing.

"No but lets go dance. Please Edward!" Alice said as she pulled me up.

"I will only dance when you tell me the truth!" I hissed.

"The truth is she has no idea that you are there and most properly will never notice. Happy?" she said as she pulled me down the stairs. We made it to the bottom without meeting anyone but as soon as we stepped out of the safety of the stairs, we were thrown into the throng of people. Somehow me managed to make it across to the bar, where Jasper was sat. He was sat on the actual bar, his legs dangling over the edge. He was attracting a lot of attention from women who were passing but he smiled as he saw Alice.

"Ready to show them how it's done?" he asked, winking at her. She beamed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he jumped off the bar. "See you later Eddie," he said as he thumped me on the back. I took up Jasper's previous perch and surveyed the dance floor from it. I know understood why he had sat up here. I could see everything from here.

My eyes drifted lazily over the bodies that were almost all moving in time with each other. I watched some of the girls stood in the middle of the room for a while but looked away when the dancing became a little to provocative. My eyes found two girls who were dancing together, just to the left of the centre of the room.

As the lights flashed I saw flashes of blonde and brown hair. My eyes were glued to the face of the girl with brown hair. Her skin was pale, I could see that from here, and it was flushed from the heat. She had long brown hair that fell in ringlets. I blinked for a second before my brain comprehended who it was.

My flatmate.

I watched her in awe. This was the second time I had seen her today and this time, she seemed to look like she was enjoying herself rather than stressed. She was also wearing clothes. From my vantage point, I could see her dress was a tight black number that was attracting her a lot of attention from the people around her. I watched her for a while, stuck between what to do. Part of me wanted to go over and talk to her but the other part wanted to watch her from her.

I don't know how I convinced myself that it would be a good idea but I was sliding myself off of the bar and walking across the room towards them…

**Bella's POV**

I let my eyes drift closed and focussed on keeping to the beat, making slow sensual movements from side to side. I decided to watch the scene in front of me unfold, the swirls of light and the throb of the baseline adding a surreal quality to it all. I realised that a guy to our right had caught Rosalie's eye and that her body was slightly angled towards me. Noting with a little bitterness that my job was complete here, I dropped her hand and continued to dance in my own little world. My feet barely moved, but my knees were bent as I half lowered myself to the ground. I lifted both arms above my head and made my hips move just faster and harder to fit with the new song.

I gasped as a pair of cold hands touched my hips, searing through the fabric, and felt the presence of a body moving behind mine. Even though the sensation of it was giving me goose bumps and had raised my heartbeat to a hundred miles per hour, I relaxed into the hold and enjoyed the feeling of his body on mine. The seconds drifted away and another song began and there wasn't a moment when I wanted to leave.

The people in the crowd shifted for the new song and Rosalie came back into view, her long blonde hair catching the light and blinding me momentarily. I blinked and then she turned, seeing me watching. She winked at me and moved so that her dance partner was behind, mirroring my position and facing me.

I let out a giggle when I watched her mime licking her finger and holding it out towards me. I even imagined that I could hear the sizzling sound that she was making in regards to my sexy dance. _This is nothing_... Bold Bella had reappeared. I ground my hips into him lightly, testing the action out, and feeling his fingertips dig into my hips in response. I repeated the movement with more pressure, eliciting a hiss next to my ear that sent a shiver down my spine. All I could think at that moment was _this is what I__'__ve been missing. _Newly invigorated by my audacity, I dropped my arms and stroked the backs of his hands at my hips. They were no longer cold, warmed by the heat emanating from my body. Before I lost the moment, I slipped my fingers in between his and pushed them downwards. Our hands slid down over my hips and stopped at my thighs. My own continued and picked at the hem of my dress, angered at its length, trying to lift the tight fabric higher and higher. I arched my back when I felt his fingertips brush my bare skin _–__ just a little higher_... The feeling was only there for a moment before he slid his hands back up my thighs and stopped at my hips.

So much for my dreams... I sighed reluctantly but angled my body even closer to his. Suddenly his hand touched mine again and entwined our fingers.

His mouth touched my shoulder and his light kisses wound all the way up my neck to the bottom of my earlobe. I felt his hot breath in my ear. "Thank you."

Then he was gone, I spun around quickly. Too quickly. The colours whirled around me slightly and there was a flash of red that soon disappeared. My head slowly calmed and I made my way over to Rose and her extremely tight dress. When she saw my face she nodded and I realised that I had not been very distracting at all – there was a quiet distance in her eyes that let me know her mind (however muddled by alcohol) was not quite here.


End file.
